Glycolipid analogues of sphingolipids were synthesized that yield a chromogenic moiety on enzymatic hydrolysis. These compounds are used as reagents for the diagnosis of Niemann-Pick disease, Gaucher's disease and Krabbe's disease. The chromogenic analogues are also useful for the identification of heterozygous carriers of these disorders and for the pre-natal diagnosis of these diseases.